


Trust Me

by Electromaster



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Major diabetes, someone's hair almost got murdered, ssambbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electromaster/pseuds/Electromaster
Summary: Chaewon was on her way to propose when it all ended due to a misunderstanding. Can they reunite? Featuring a whipped Kim Chaewon and a quite tsun-tsun Honda Hitomi.





	Trust Me

Chaewon was nervous. _Really really nervous._ It was her first time doing this after all and it was the best thing she could come up with.

Nearly emptying her wallet for this one last stretch more than a week ago, she hoped the girl in her mind would like what was to come.

Earlier that week, she already went to the nearby flower stand to ask them to prepare a lot of stems of purple irises, whose meaning Chaewon only managed to know on the day she went. She was that day years old, forgive her.

It’s been a couple of years since Chaewon and a certain blonde Japanese started dating. The redhead was at Gangnam that time, told herself that she’ll never fall for say anyone but one hour later, the Japanese arrived into her life, asking where the train station was and lo and behold, she fell for the Japanese at first sight, grabbing the obviously shocked girl’s hand, wanting to see her reach her destination with her eyes.

That evolved into an exchange of contacts, then into casual hangouts Chaewon wished were dates, then into Chaewon confessing her feelings after watching a movie the younger picked. Now that Chaewon thought about it, the movie was romantic, it totally set the mood for Chaewon to be able to woman up to her feelings and tell the Japanese that she _wanted to be more than friends_.

The redhead once said she’d be a confident gay in her confession but that wasn’t the case in the actual one. She stuttered a lot and if it weren’t for the girl kissing her afterwards, she wouldn’t get the Japanese’s words that Hitomi _too_, wanted to be more than friends.

Now she wondered if the girl knew beforehand that the redhead liked her. Was she being obvious? Chaewon wasn’t paying attention to her actions in front of the girl. Though now that she remembers what her friends told her, she usually was a grumpy old man to all of her peers with the exception of Honda Hitomi, her now-girlfriend.

Her friends told her that she was too whipped and that everything they thought was Chaewon was the opposite in front of Hitomi. Chaewon was loving, caring, and basically, a long description of the word _‘whipped’_ in front of Hitomi. Just Hitomi. If it were her friends, they’d be burning in the pits of hell. An example of this contrast was seen when Chaewon introduced Hitomi to her friends, the event basically showing how Chaewon’s face would go from an angel to a serial killer in a span of seconds. _Enough, enough._

Now she wanted to despair, blaming herself for being so obvious and yet couldn’t because who doesn’t? Hitomi was an angel, one Chaewon would deem perfect for her. And no matter the number of ethereal adjectives Chaewon think of, nothing could perfectly describe what Hitomi was for her.

Returning to the present, the redhead wanted to make the girl _her queen, ‘til death do they part_. Sure, it’ll cost her a lot, maybe force her to an unhealthy diet of instant ramyeon for months but who cares? As a popular character once uttered in that overrated tv show, _‘ah, the things you do for love.’_ And cut it right there, nobody is falling from a tower.

Thank goodness she could still afford several cups of coffee.

Speaking of coffee, she was currently on her way to a café. The redhead had been trying to push her friend to rush making this customized jewelry, thus, meeting her every day to check the maker's progress. Making excuses in front of her girlfriend for not being able to pick the girl up from her job as a hairstylist, the redhead was set to make this work. Hopefully, the girl doesn't get wind of her hidden activities, right?

Basically a daily exchange of _‘How is the jewelry-making going?’ _and_ ‘Maybe if you didn't meet me every day I'd finish it quickly,'_ the two would rendezvous at this café. But! Today was the day that the jewelry would be done and would be on Chaewon’s fingertips. And soon, on Hitomi’s ring finger. So hurray with the fake applause, maybe.

Now inside the coffee shop, Chaewon was absent-mindedly watching the passers-by come and go from the transparent windows of the café, waiting for the jewelry maker to arrive. And after several minutes more, the person did arrive, with a paper bag on one hand, entering the café hurriedly.

Chaewon greeted the girl excitedly, like a kid excited for ice cream. “Kim Minju-ssi!”

The mentioned woman looked at her and damn, if Venus was reincarnated as a human being, it has got to be her. However, her beauty is still no match for Hitomi’s in Chaewon’s perspective. Minju is attractive, don’t get Chaewon wrong but Chaewon wasn’t only after the aesthetics. And Hitomi just had to have that which the redhead was searching for.

Back to the situation at hand, Minju sat on the chair directly in front of Chaewon’s, putting the paper on top of the table.

“Chaewon, I finished this one and pretended this was a super express so don’t tell my boss or I’ll get f-worded at work. You still owe me a lot so just shut your trap.” The words almost sounded like a rap, the woman was panting afterwards. “I went here straight from work so yeah, have a look.” Minju took the box from inside the paper bag, opening it to present the expected finish product.

Chaewon looked at the box and her eyes widened. The ring was made of platinum, tiny intricate details adorned it, said details resembling two intertwined curving lines on each side of the square diamond at the top center. It wasn’t too boisterous nor looked too shabby. Just simple and humble but with a flair. Just right for Hitomi. After seeing the ring, a content smile appeared on the redhead’s features. Months of sneakily taking the girl’s ring size finally paid off.

“Thank you, Minju. I really owe you one.” Chaewon directed her glance as well as smile to Minju this time, her eyes full of feelings of gratitude.

Minju looked at the redhead, happy that the customer-turned-friend was content with her design. She hoped, sincerely, that the proposal was successful. She wanted to hear more, however, it was time to go home.

"Well, just tell me when the wedding is. I have to go." The exhausted jeweler stood up and made her way to the door and exited, leaving Chaewon alone with the ring.

“A couple of days more and you’ll be in her fingers.” Chaewon smiled at the ring once more before hiding it in its box._ ‘Maybe it would be a good day,’ _thought the radish fairy.

And then the redhead exited the café and that’s where she thought wrong. In a funny _coincidence _of some sort, Hitomi was outside, looking at her, with an emotionless look on her face. Chaewon knew calm anger when she sees one and Hitomi happened to have it as well.

“H- Hitomi!” Chaewon called out frantically. “H-how long have you been there?” Chaewon cursed herself for stuttering. Chaewon wished, she really did, that the girl she loved more than anyone in the world wouldn’t misunderstand.

_‘Please, trust me.’_ A thought. A prayer, even. Chaewon sincerely hoped that Hitomi wouldn’t misunderstand. _Please don’t._

However, it was all too late. And instead of answering Chaewon’s question, Hitomi uttered the older’s name, with eyes that were obviously done with the affair.

“Let’s break up.”

\\\\\

It’s been months since Chaewon last saw Hitomi. However, the wounds left from their breakup was yet to heal and for Chaewon, it seemed like the breakup happened only yesterday. Hitomi still had her blocked in her contacts and on SNS. Once, the younger also pretended to be out of the house when Chaewon went to visit. And she even had the radish fairy block-listed from entering the salon where Hitomi works in.

For Kim Chaewon, heart-broken at 25 years old, it was the worst kind of breakup, that’s for sure. Unable to explain herself, she had to go home, expecting that the girl would listen tomorrow but that didn’t happen so left with 20,000 won until next payday, only god knew how she survived. To be very honest, it was simple. Very, very simple. She didn’t have the appetite and months later, she wouldn’t eat much, making her co-worker tease her that one day, she’ll be light enough for the wind to take. And she jokingly replies that she wills the wind for her to be taken to where Hitomi was. It was always met with a pat on the back and a_ ‘sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.’ _It was alright. Totally.

The flowers she bought in bulk back then had to be disposed of somewhere since the whole surprise won't happen anymore so she had to live with the smell of purple irises in her apartment for a while. When asked about the proposal, she told the florist and everyone involved that the girl said yes just so they didn't have to worry.

And the ring? Oh, it was still in her person. She hid it inside the cabinet beside her bed for seeing it makes her want to curse herself indefinitely. She can't help it. The memories stung too much. She remembered everything, from the pink lips that muttered her name emotionlessly, to the stern cold eyes that gave her a look of disappointment mixed with indignation. Not to mention that every single word stabbed her like swords, due to the cold heartless tone they exuded.

Right now, she was at work, inside the corporate building, beating her emotionally dead self to work. Dying through overwork was on the rise nowadays. Maybe she’ll go for it. Maybe not. She doesn’t take her days off now that she has no one to spend it with. She also works overtime all the time since she has no one to pick up from work. One of these days, she’ll probably succumb to it. Not today? What an unlucky day it was.

While typing, the redhead paused for a moment, wanting to blame herself for being so secretive.

_‘Maybe if you just told her honestly… You wouldn’t have made her misunderstand…’_

Everyone had gone home already. No one was around. Perhaps, she could allow herself to be weak for now.

_A pathetic cry that was months too late._

\\\\\

Down to her last customer, Hitomi was going to close the shop soon. The last one was a regular, a vertically-challenged column writer for a magazine. The regular liked teasing Hitomi but dared not to touch one subject. _Just one subject._ But not today, it seems.

“I’ve been avoiding to ask this but… What happened between you and the corporate slave girl?”

Hitomi was still cutting her hair and oops, the back’s misaligned now, thank you for that wonderful question.

“My hair!” The client cried, glaring at Hitomi afterwards. “God, you still haven’t gotten over her?”

Hitomi stared at her through the mirror because _no one_ and she meant _no one_ should dig her past with her ex-girlfriend. _Accidentally_ cutting the fringes this time, she queried, “Do you want me to misalign your fringes this time?”

“HITOMIIIIIIII!!!” The girl gave crocodile tears because the act had been done before Hitomi even dared to speak of it. The girl couldn’t care less about the misaligned hair and bangs, the fringes were still a bit too long anyway and so was the hair on her back as well.

Hitomi sighed, her gaze lightening with sadness. The client thanked her god in all honesty. “Nako-san, I don’t want to talk about it.”

The client sighed, and Hitomi saw her cheeks puffing from the mirror in front of both of them. "Have you tried listening to her for starters?" Nako frowned. “She might have an explanation.”

“2 weeks. She had been going out with some girl behind my back without my knowledge for 2 weeks. And when I caught them? There was already a ring involved.” Hitomi stared at Nako, her eyes almost indifferent. _Almost_. Because Nako could still see something in the girl’s eyes. Maybe wanting to hear the girl’s excuses.

Several minutes later, the service was done and thank goodness, Nako still looked human.

\\\\\

After cleaning up the salon, Hitomi is now on her way home and everything seemed good until the rain started to fall, as if to express someone's regrets and held back tears. Hitomi didn’t care one bit, however.

_‘They could cry all they want. No one will bat an eye.’_

Maybe she became too bitter since that day. Of course, she knew that well. The manager even commented on how the once cheerful Hitomi turned into a robot and when asked, the girl didn’t want to expound on the subject. Just told them that somebody died. _Nobody did._ Maybe her heart? _Nobody knows._

Running to a Convenience store, she let the rain take its course. She heard a familiar voice at the back, offering to share an umbrella. Hitomi turned around, and if she doesn’t call it fate then maybe it was a bad coincidence for Chaewon was the one offering the umbrella.

Chaewon, upon seeing her, took a step back, her face withholding its owner's surprise.

“O-oh, hey.”

Obviously, the older avoided eye contact.

Hitomi only shot her an unnerving glance before walking towards the rain because she’d rather die from fever rather than take the dreaded umbrella. The attempt failed, thanks to a hug from the back, pulling her back to the Convenience Store.

With a faint whisper behind Hitomi’s right ear, Chaewon offered the umbrella.

_“I don’t care if you hate me. Just don’t get sick.”_

Hitomi quickly released herself from the hug and the older didn’t even make an attempt.

“Take it. The umbrella’s disposable.” Chaewon transferred the umbrella to the blonde’s right hand, gently opening the small, thin fingers and closing them after the transfer succeeded before braving the rain, away from the girl who still holds her heart captive.

Watching the now dark brown-haired woman’s back disappear, Hitomi muttered, almost choking, _“Chaewon, you idiot…”_

\\\\\

It was a Sunday and Hitomi couldn’t help but feel like an idiot for going to this place after months of burying it at the back of her mind. It was, after all, the place where Chaewon and Hitomi usually had their dates. A park in the shopping district near several stalls, one of them being a flower stand, another one a modest jewelry store.

Maybe she wanted a change of atmosphere? Hitomi didn’t even know what was going on in her mind anymore. She blamed the umbrella. Yes, the damned umbrella. The innocent inanimate umbrella that did nothing wrong.

Walking around, everything seemed to play in her mind like an old movie, when she and Chaewon were still dating and she still wasn’t a bitter husk. Wanting to stop the memory from replaying, she shook her head, her cheeks puffing afterwards.

A florist who worked in the flower stall noticed her presence, however. The tag on her apron spelled _‘Sakura’_, a fellow Japanese.

“Eh? If it isn’t the engaged girl.” A warm greeting.

“Engaged?” Hitomi’s brows furrowed in confusion. She was still single the last time she checked.

“Your girlfriend bought a lot of purple irises here months ago for your proposal. Even bought a ring from the nearby jewelry store.” The silver-haired florist pointed to the mentioned jewelry store and as if on cue, Minju got out, her face expressing surprise upon seeing Hitomi in the park alone.

“Honda Hitomi-ssi?” Minju looked at her and found no ring which made her frown. After all, one of her crafts wasn't on display which maybe hinted an unsatisfied customer. “You’re not wearing your engagement ring?”

More question marks appeared in Hitomi’s mind until she remembered Chaewon that time they broke up. The redhead that time was looking at a ring so lovingly, carefully inspecting it under the café's lighting. It looked like an engagement ring. Wait, it _was _an engagement ring. _Hitomi's engagement ring._ As the truth _finally_ clicked in her mind, her eyes widened in realization.

“I thought…” Hitomi was at a loss for words. “I thought you two were…”

Minju tilted her head in confusion. “Eh? Did I miss anything from Chaewon’s instructions?”

Nako was right. Hitomi should’ve listened to Chaewon. But it was months too late, the damage has been done. Tears fell at that very moment.

Minju panicked, seeing Hitomi cry. “H-Hitomi-ssi?!”

Several minutes later, the two were at the café where Hitomi had seen Chaewon and Minju months before.

“S-so… You broke up with her the night I gave her the ring?” Minju’s jaw dropped but then her expression immediately turned into a frown. “I never knew I ruined a relationship… I’m sorry…”

Hitomi shook her head before blowing her nose on a tissue. “It was my fault for assuming like that.”

Minju suddenly remembered everything Chaewon had planned on the day of her proposal. “So where did she put those then?”

“Those?” Hitomi wasn’t aware of anything.

“She bulk ordered purple irises for the proposal. Said she _wanted to make you her queen_.” Minju feigned puking, reminiscing how embarrassing the redhead was that time.

This saddened Hitomi more. She even wondered how the girl lived after the breakup.

“I’m such a bad person…” Hitomi mumbled, tears threatening to fall once more, thank heavens, Minju had a sudden idea.

“Do you want me to call her?” asked Minju, prepared to grab her phone from her pocket.

“No need. I don’t think I can meet her right now-“

“Hello, Chaewon?”

_“What? I did not order any jewelry.”_

“Aigoo, did you really think I’m all about business?” Minju hissed, her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

_"Sorry, sorry... Now what? I'm supposed to be resting today, not arguing with some jeweler,"_ Chaewon managed to reply in between coughs and Minju’s eyes widened.

“Wait, you’re ill?” Minju slowly looked at Hitomi, wanting to see a reaction. A worried reaction could be seen, much to Minju’s amusement. After all, it was only a day ago when Chaewon gave her the _not-so-damned umbrella_, and now the guilt was catching up to Hitomi because now, it's her fault for giving the ex-girlfriend she had wronged a fever.

_“Yeah, somewhat. It's alright. It's just a fever."_

“Eh? It’s that bad? Oh my, do you need help going to the hospital?” Minju was making it all up, slowly seeing the blonde panic. _Not good._ Hitomi was already prepared to run, maybe take a taxi to the woman’s residence and if she was too late, cry and become the deceased’s widow. _But wait a damn second, they’re not married._ And the thought made the blonde feel worse, maybe borderline depressed even.

_“What the heck are you talking about? I’m just… feverish! It’s not that bad-“_ A dumbfounded retort. Chaewon didn’t know why Minju was saying those things. Was the reception that bad?

“Oh god, Chaewon? Chaewo-“ Minju looked and seeing that the blonde was already nowhere near her, this made her put the phone down for a bit, trying to see if the blonde was still in the area. Spotting the Japanese’s back, running as if her life depended on it, the brunette smiled, putting the phone on her ear once more, ignoring the older Kim’s brutal responses on the other side of the line. “Chaewon…”

_“What?”_

“I’m sorry…”

_“… What are you being sorry for? Did you steal my credit card info?”_

The younger Kim snorted. “You dolt.”

_“Anyway, do you have anything more to say?”_

“You’re welcome.”

The sick girl from the other side of the line was bewildered with the reply. _“Huh?”_

With a smile on her lips, Minju dropped a subtle hint. “You’ll be thanking me soon, don’t worry.”

Chaewon chuckled. _“If you take care of my funeral, I’ll be forever thankful.”_

“You won’t be saying that soon.”

_“Shut up.”_

\\\\\

Hitomi was in front of her ex-girlfriend’s apartment. She never thought she’d have to come back here like this, haggard, catching her breath, and of course, of her own volition.

Hoping that the spare key was still in that compartment near the window, she thoroughly searched for it but arrived at zero results. Maybe the woman removed it because she assumed no one would visit her anyway.

Time was running out, Chaewon might be dying inside at that very moment. Going to the door, pressing the doorbell, and repeatedly shouting the girl’s name desperately, Hitomi hoped the girl would wake up and maybe open the door.

The door opened, revealing a dumbfounded Chaewon inside. The girl was quite sleepy as evidenced by her half-lidded eyes.

“Hitomi…?”

Hitomi leaped forward, embracing the girl, her weight making them fall on the cold wooden floor.

“Thank god, you’re fine! I’m sorry… I should’ve listened I-“

Her eyes met Chaewon’s and the older’s tired gaze still looked much in love with her. Seeing a slight smile on the older’s lips, Hitomi forgot what she was saying.

“It’s alright… It was my fault in the first place.” The older gently stroke the girl’s face, wiping tears from the bottom of the Japanese's eyes. Something clicked in her mind at that very moment, making her sigh. _‘So that’s why she said those things… Kim Minju, you sly fox…’_

Hitomi pouted. “Are you sure you’re not mad?” Chaewon felt her heart racing again. It's been months since she last felt this in her chest. It felt familiar and yet far away but she embraced this returning feeling as if good old friends meeting after decades of being away from one another.

“Well, I was. But then, it was partly my fault for keeping you in the dark. I’m sorry.” No matter how many months had passed, Kim Chaewon was still whipped for Honda Hitomi and Honda Hitomi only.

“I’m sorry as well.” Hitomi looked into Chaewon’s eyes. “I’ll… take care of you today so just rest on your bed.”

Chaewon chuckled. “I miss you taking care of me.”

Hitomi’s cheeks flushed and puffed. “Ah… Mou…” And Chaewon just felt her heart beating fast again. It’s been a while, a long long while.

“Shouldn’t you be feeling sorry still?” Chaewon asked, chuckling then yawning a bit because she really feels tired and sick on top of that.

Hitomi remembered that the woman was sick. “O-oh, I forgot. I’ll help you to your bed.” Both of them stood up, now feeling a bit awkward. _Just a tiny bit._

“Thanks and sorry…”

Hitomi closed the front door and helped the dark brown-haired woman to bed. The blonde then went to the kitchen and no matter how much the sick woman protested that Hitomi couldn’t, she did so, seeing the woman’s diet that had degraded to packets of instant spicy ramyeon just so Chaewon could taste the spicy flavor Hitomi loved.

Hitomi only sighed seeing this before feeling the girl’s gentle embrace from behind.

“Sorry…” The older had buried her head on the younger’s shoulder. Perhaps, she could be forgiven this time, right?

“Fine.”

The woman rejoiced to hear the blonde's acceptance.

“But!”

Chaewon looked into Hitomi’s eyes this time because she knew that no amount of pleading could make Hitomi abandon Chaewon and let the older perish with her unhealthy food choices.

“I’ll be taking care of you from now on so no more instant food.”

Hearing this made Chaewon frown.

“I-I’ll be cooking food so be contented with that.”

And the smile is back. Even wider. Chaewon went in front of Hitomi and gave the girl a peck on her cheek. She wanted to go for the younger’s lips, she really does but she cannot afford to have Hitomi catching her cold. Even as Chaewon did that, Hitomi still looked worried, only now, her cheeks flushed red.

“I really missed you.” Hitomi didn’t know how Chaewon could say such a thing so enthusiastically and yet weakly.

There was too much to talk about, however, Hitomi knew the woman needed rest and thus, pushed her to bed, gently tucking Chaewon in. Chaewon missed this and every little thing the younger did for her, even the fragrance of the girl’s rosy perfume.

“I’ll shop for food. Rest for now.” Hitomi tried to look imposing and even accompanied her words with the best serious face she could do, only to fail and accidentally make it a pout.

“Even when you try to be angry, you’re cute.” Nothing was holding Chaewon back with her words now. The words she thought she’d never get to say again started pouring straight out of her mouth.

Of course, Hitomi blushed and all she could reply to that was hitting Chaewon’s arm which made the ill woman chuckle.

“I’ll be going out now, alright?” Hitomi went for the door, her voice hinted a bit of worry because she’ll be leaving the woman alone for a few minutes.

Now that she thought of it, it’s as if they weren’t away from each other for months, an interesting finding indeed. Maybe Hitomi couldn’t feel angry after finding out that the woman basically went all out just to propose to her which Hitomi took as cheating but sure, that was all in the past now.

While shopping for ingredients, all Hitomi could think about was the girl’s preferences and even the food she was allergic to. Months ago, she hated looking at mint chocolate ice cream but now that the flavor passes by her sight again? She couldn’t help but smile.

_‘Maybe I’ll pick one up.’_ A thought accompanied by a dampened smile on her face.

After picking up enough ingredients to last the sick radish fairy a week, she went to the dairy section and picked a gallon of mint chocolate ice cream. Maybe she’ll eat it with Chaewon, just to make up for all the months they spent away from each other due to a bad case of misunderstanding.

Done paying for the groceries, Hitomi cheerfully carried the plastic bags, thinking about the dark brown-haired fairy who managed to bewitch her heart once more, the smile on her lips becoming more prominent and the red tinge on her cheeks slowly getting deeper in shade.

\\\\\

Chaewon was looking at the ring with a carefree smile on her face when she heard the front door opening. Clearly in distraught, she hastily inserted the ring into its case, returning it to the depths of her cabinet which was quickly closed afterwards. Now feigning inactivity, she looked at the blonde who just entered the room.

The girl shoot Chaewon with a confused look and Chaewon just dismissed it with a slight smile on her face. The girl blushed, puffing her cheeks on her way to the kitchen. After the girl was out of sight, Chaewon breathed out heavily, maybe praying to her gods that the girl didn't see what she was doing earlier.

\\\\\

Hitomi was almost done cooking the porridge that she hoped would temporarily replace the taste of instant noodles in the older's taste buds. Now watching the pot on the stove, she suddenly felt two arms wrapping around her waist from behind, making her blush and look from the direction where it came from, seeing the dark brown-haired woman gently place her head on her shoulder straight away. Hitomi quickly looked away, hoping that the older didn't see her cheeks slowly redden in color. Hitomi knew Chaewon was sick but still the older was an expert at making her feel soft and fluffy on the inside.

_'Chaewon, you idiot…'_ Feeling her cheeks warming up, Hitomi felt the girl's breath on her right ear.

_"How long until it's cooked?"_ One whisper. It took only one whisper to make Hitomi's heart beat faster than before. It made Hitomi remove the girl's arms around her and lightly hit the older's chest repeatedly, her face still red from the girl's subtle attacks earlier.

"Cute." Chuckling, Chaewon let that one slip out of her mouth on purpose, because teasing the younger was Chaewon's revenge for everything.

"Chae-won!"

"Ow! Ow! Stop it, Hitomi!" Still chuckling even while the opposite party was subjecting her in slight pain, Chaewon wanted the younger to stop but the furious girl won't so Chaewon just eliminated their remaining distance altogether in an accepting embrace, smelling the Japanese's hair, taking note of everything in it, even the faint smell of lavender.

The attempt was successful and Hitomi rested her head on the older's chest because she honestly missed Chaewon so.

_"Chaewon, you idiot…"_ The last time Hitomi muttered those words, her relationship with Chaewon was still strained. Now? She was with the older, in Chaewon's kitchen, being drowned in the girl's affections. _Perhaps, this wasn't too bad_, Hitomi thought, hiding her contented smile on the taller girl's chest.

"Yes, I am an idiot. _Your whipped idiot._" The reply earned Chaewon a light hit on the chest from the blushing girl because sometimes, enough wasn't enough for a reunited couple.

\\\\\

A new morning came, and perhaps the couple had welcomed it too sweetly. _Too sweetly._

"Chaewon… You have hands to eat. You're only feverish after all…" Hitomi's cheeks ballooned. Chaewon was acting like a baby in the morning and Hitomi had to prepare for work in an hour.

"Hitomi~" Chaewon pouted, trying to win Hitomi with her radish fairy charms, the same charms that doomed Hitomi into falling again and again to her sweet embrace. Chaewon wanted more time with her because a day wasn't enough. And nothing would be.

Hitomi sighed, trying to think of anything that could make the older pick up her food with her own hands. Something popped in her mind and her face suddenly turned beet red once more and oh god, why is it the only thing that's appearing in her mind now.

Chaewon saw the younger's red cheeks, her expressions turning into worry, thinking that the girl had caught her cold. It didn't help that Chaewon pulled Hitomi to her bed that night, not allowing the Japanese to escape even after 5 minutes of watching the girl's cute struggle.

Needless to say, Hitomi felt her heart threatening to explode that time because if her heart was a bomb and every beat was a countdown, the apartment would've been totaled now. Thank goodness Hitomi managed to sleep, her head laid on the girl's arm and the older's other arm wrapped around her waist.

Returning to the present, Chaewon's lips curved downward, feeling that it was her fault that Hitomi was sick now.

"Hitomi, are you ill?" Chaewon asked, her tone obviously expressing worry.

In an instant, Hitomi looked at Chaewon, her cheeks still flushing.

"Hitomi-"

Cutting the older short, Hitomi pulled the girl's collar and crashed her lips unto Chaewon's, wishing that the move would deter Chaewon from teasing her and trying to make her take a fake sick leave just so the older could cuddle with her all day long. The thought was already making Hitomi's heart beat faster, don't get her wrong, but she wanted to work, just so she could spend the fruits of her labor with the dark brown-haired girl later on a date _(Hitomi's heart almost couldn't take the thought)_.

Hitomi returned the distance she closed earlier, seeing the older's cheeks flushing red this time. Yes, Hitomi finally had her revenge! But it was not without casualties on her side either and if she doesn't leave in a few more minutes, her legs might melt due to the feelings turning her muscles into jelly. Hitomi forced a smirk, showing Chaewon that she could tease her too.

"I have to go to work in an hour so if you could please finish your food then maybe I'll give you seconds." Hitomi never knew that being a tease felt so good.

Of course, the older wolfed down her breakfast, making Hitomi chuckle afterwards. Peak whipped culture, indeed.

Hitomi then wondered where the ill woman's medicines were. Chaewon always took the medicine by herself so Hitomi never had the chance to help the older with it.

"Chaewon, where's your medicine?" Hitomi asked, a corner of her lips lower than the other. She was sitting on the girl's bed, her distance from the girl wasn't even longer than several inches.

"There." Chaewon pointed at the cabinet, and maybe she did forget what was in it. Hitomi opened it and saw the box, the same box she saw months ago. And then Chaewon's jaw dropped, wanting to curse herself at her bad habit of indulging in Hitomi's cute reactions and forgetting everything around her.

Hitomi unearthed the box, quickly moving away from Chaewon's bed before the girl could grab it away from her. Seeing the ring, Hitomi's eyes wandered in its details, carefully examining the ring.

"Hitomi!" Chaewon stood up, snatching the case away from her.

This made Hitomi frown. Maybe the ring was filled with depressing emotions? Most probably. Suddenly, the older hugged Hitomi tightly, and perhaps, Hitomi was thinking about it wrongly again.

"Sorry… I can't give it to you right now but… Could you wait for me again?" Chaewon raised the girl's chin with her right hand. "It's not going to be long. I know you're quite tired of waiting after all." A smile. Perhaps, a reassuring one. The hand returned to its previous place; around her waist.

Hitomi smiled back, cupping the girl's face. Chaewon looked at Hitomi sweetly before unexpectedly getting a peck on her lips. "You better do."

"Trust me."

Two words that Hitomi learned to firmly believe in after learning the truth behind the dubious misunderstanding months ago.

\\\\\

It was already a month after Hitomi and Chaewon's reunion. Chaewon was planning everything now. _Again._

Throughout the month, both of them had spent time with each other, going out on dates and enjoying each other's company anywhere.

Now searching the park for people to be accomplices with for her proposal, Chaewon was greeted by a random passerby, holding a red tulip. The passerby gave her the red tulip, telling her that someone had asked him to pass it to her. The woman accepted it, moving along in her search. However, people kept on giving her red tulips that the incident made her raise an eyebrow.

Making her way to a not-so-crowded part of the park, she bumped to a familiar girl who donned her blonde hair. Perhaps, Chaewon isn't wondering anymore who the person is and who the flowers are from. Smiling, she uttered the girl's name with such affection and maybe, only lovebirds can relate.

"Hitomi."

The girl turned around, hiding something behind her using both of her hands. The girl's face was beet red, movements uneasy, even anxious.

"Chaewon… I know you told me to wait for you so I did and decided to meet you halfway."

Breathing in and out again, Hitomi decided to tell the older girl with a smile. Hopefully, the words come out right. Because Hitomi couldn't stop the fast beating of her heart whenever Chaewon is near. Because in Hitomi's heart, only Chaewon resides. Because in Hitomi's heart… The only one she wanted to do all of this again with was Kim Chaewon and Kim Chaewon alone.

"So… Will you… spend your life with me?" Hitomi's face was blushing yet her eyes were filled with hope and the myriads of feelings that could only be synonymous or equal to one's undying love and affection.

Chaewon sighed, taking a couple of steps forward. "Geez," Chaewon mumbled, a smile following afterwards. She leaned in, giving the girl a gentle and tender kiss on the Japanese's plump lips because the reply she wanted to give the girl couldn't be simply expressed by words alone. And after the kiss ended in their separation, Chaewon cupped the younger's cheeks, rubbing her nose unto Hitomi's. "Yes. I'll give it to you."

Exchanging rings, both of them ended the proposal with the sweetest smiles they’ve ever shown each other.

And surely, their journey wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
